


Q is for Quantum

by Watervole



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Watervole
Summary: Jack always claims to be a scientific ignoramus....





	Q is for Quantum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/gifts).



   
"Events are discrete in nature.  Either I go on holiday to Peru or I don't."  
   
Carter's voice was kinda soothing when she was in monologue mode.  
   
"Fascinating mummies in Peru," Daniel chipped in.  
   
"If you're into dead children," Jack said, leaning back in his chair.  
   
Daniel stared at him with amazement.  "You read my paper!"  
   
Jack blinked rapidly.   "Saw it on the Discovery channel."  
   
"If I go to Peru," Carter continued firmly, "then that is a discrete event."  
   
"What necessity makes you require secrecy?"  
   
"Secrecy?"  
   
"Why do you need to be discreet?"  
   
"Discrete, Teal'c." Jack drawled.  "Means 'separate'.  Carter's saying that something like a photon either is or isn't.  You can't have half a photon.  Quantum theory really pisses off people who think in terms of light waves."  
   
"You read my article?"  
   
"It's amazing what you can learn from the back of cereal packets."  
   
And Carter was off again, explaining how the Quantum Mirror could only show an Aleph-naught number of infinite universes, because each universe was created by a decision made by an individual and the number of decisions was an integer not a real number.  
   
Maybe, somewhere, there was an alternate universe where Jack O'Neill didn't find this stuff fascinating.   
   
He yawned. "Time to call it a night, kids.  Think I might do a little star-gazing before I go to bed."  Half an hour's observation, then he could complete that article for 'Astronomy Monthly.' 

Under a pseudonym, of course.  
 


End file.
